The Snog that Went Wrong
by silverfoxxy
Summary: Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson are having a good snog in the common room. However, things aren't always as they seem.... Fred/Angelina, Fred/Katie?, Angelina/Wood?, Angelina/Adrian, Fred/Adrian, Snape/?.
1. Default Chapter

The Snog That Went Wrong  
  
Late one evening Fred and I are snogging on the common room couch. There is an open Arithmancy book on the table. We hadn't been studying for a wile. Fred's lips are on my chin. My body is arched toward his and his arm is around my waist. His hand is inside my shirt stroking the naked flesh of my back. Fred whispers.  
"Oh god, Katie.." I open my eyes. Katie must have come down here! How embarrassing. At least she is my best friend, and not Mrs. McGonagall or anything. I look around the room as Fred sucks on my neck. There is no one there, and I realize what has just happened. I freeze.  
"Katie?!" Fred looked up. "You called me Katie." I say stoically.  
"No I didn't." Fred says guiltily. I give him a look. "I didn't say Katie.I said.......fine I did. I said Katie, but I didn't mean it."  
"You were thinking about Katie when you were snogging me?" I ask indignantly. I can't believe this. Katie's my best friend and she's gorgeous. "Or were you pretending you were snogging her?"  
"I wasn't doing either! I just made a mistake!" Fred yells. "I'm sorry, ok!"  
"Ok." I say indifferently. My arms are crossed.  
"Why is this such a big deal to you, Fred bursts. "Why do you care?" He glares at me with an unmistakable look of sadness in his eyes.  
"Lets see how you like it?" I say, and my face brightens. I smile, and lower myself promiscuously onto his lap. Fred's expression relaxes. I reach back and pull Fred's mouth onto mine. Fred and I fit together really well, I muse. It's a shame he's such an insensitive prat sometimes. I suddenly throw my weight onto him, and he's laying down on the couch with me on top of him. I grind into him and gasp.  
" Oooh,.Oliver." Fred flinched slightly, but then was back to normal.  
  
"I don't care." He whispers. "It's no big."  
"Oh really? I ask and we resume snogging. "mmm..Oliver..oh..yes.Wood." Fred doesn't do anything this time, just kiss me back as if I was saying his own name. Undeterred, I continue. "Gosh, Oliver, I never thought this is what you meant when you asked for a private training session...I think I'll learn a lot of new techniques." I can feel irritation oozing out of Fred, perhaps because Oliver once did ask me to have a private training session with him once. Fred continues acting normal. He'll crack soon. I can feel it.  
"Oliver..that broomstick is huge!......you want me to ride it? Why captain, I couldn't refuse." Fred surprised me by seductively whispering.  
"Sure Katie, go ahead." So that's how it was going to be.  
"Oliver, I've always fantasized about this night. I'm always checking out your gorgeous body during practice. I'm glad I'll finally be able to touch it."  
"I feel the same way about you, Katie. That sexy blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes, that killer body. You're so much sexier than Angelina." Rrrrrrrrrrr.  
"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that you're sexier than the twins, Oliver.." We're snogging passionately now, and the Arithmancy book has fallen off the table.  
"Hurry up and get those clothes off, Katie! Let me see that SLIM SKINNY body..wow!" Fred rips open a few buttons of my blouse so he can run his hands across my midriff. "So smooth and concave.no flab anywhere!" I am close to murdering the redhead. Instead I push up his shirt, revealing pale freckly skin.  
"Ooh, Oliver, your body is so hard and muscular. I'm so glad you're not tall and boney. I want a real man." Fred interrupts me.  
"I can't wait to taste that creamy white skin." Fred wispers. "I'm in the mood for vanilla!" I try to refrain from strangling him, instead massaging his neck area.  
"Well I'm not." I say. "I like my blokes with a healthy tan. And FRECKLE FREE." Fred's fingers dig into my sides unpleasantly.  
"It's nice being with a girl that has natural beauty, and doesn't have to go around with loads of make up on." Fred says unbuttoning another button of the blouse.  
"I'ts nice being with a boy that can actually lift you up." I whisper, my lips dancing across Fred's collarbone.  
"Well if you lost a little weight maybe I could." Fred hisses at me.  
"Why don't you just date Katie!" I hiss back.  
"Why don't you just date Oliver?"  
"He doesn't go to this school anymore if you hadn't noticed."  
"Oh well." Fred said, kissing me. "I guess I'm just stuck with you, Katie."  
"OLIVER!" I gasp. Kissing him back. I worm my fingers back under his shirt when I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. Fred and I both whipped around. Katie Bell was standing on the balcony of staircase to the girls' dormitory. She was wearing her blue pajamas. I stared in horror.  
  
"Um, could you lot keep it down a bit." She whispered. She was blushing profusely. "..cause, we can hear everything up here..thanks." And she was gone. I leapt to my feet.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Fred. "I was hoping we could finish up as us." I shake my head, and pick up the fallen Arithmancy book. "You should go see your brother." I whisper. "I'm sure he heard it all too. Maybe he'll help you out." I whisper, and pat him on the shoulder. I walk out the portrait hole. 


	2. Snog?

Angelina Johnson strode down the dark hallway. She continued through corridor after corridor until she was very far away from the Gryffindor common room. In fact she was feeling better until she tuned a corner, almost bumping into someone. "Good game, Johnson." Angelina looked up into the arrogant face of dark hared Slytherin Adrian Pucey. Cursing her luck, she simply glared at him. "Evening Puss." He smiled stiffly. "To tell you the truth, when you became Gryffindor Quidditch captain, I was actually expecting some wins." "I didn't notice you being elected captain of the Slytherin team." Adrian shrugged. "Warrington's alright. And I never was big on sucking up to Marcus, if you know what I mean." Angelina made a face. "I didn't do that." She pointed out. "Ok." Adrian said, unconvinced. "So what are you doing here, anyway, redhead break your heart?" Angelina looked surprised. She looked up in to Adrian's dark eyes and watched his dark eyelashes flutter.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Its obvious." Adrian said silkily. "Let me help you out." He reached over and began buttoning up Angelina's shirt. Angelina blushed. How could she have forgotten to do up her shirt? "Why do you keep dating that idiot? He doesn't love you." "Yes he does." Said Angelina, bristling. "And he may be stupid sometimes, but at least he's not a huge jerk all the time like you!" "I'm not a jerk all the time." Adrian said, taking Angelina's hand and kissing it. "You seem to like me quite well. "Well I don't." Angelina hissed. "I hate you. Don't you hate me?" "Yes." Said Adrian. "But it's a different kind of hatred. We're rivals. Like Flint and Wood, or Potter and Malfoy...there's always that secret jealousy, that secret lust." He took a breath. "It's disguised as hatred, but it isn't really. When you hate someone, you want them as far away from you as possible, but here you think about them all the time. Believe me, Flint never shut up about Wood. One day, during practice, someone shouted. "Why don't you just marry 'im Flint!" We all looked over to see who said it, and it was Miranda Betchley, the team keeper. She was kicked off the team then next day. We haven't had any girls on the team since." "Wow." Said Angelina. "I had no idea there was so much drama in the Slytherin locker rooms. What other kinds of things happen in there?" She asked. Adrian just smiled and changed the subject by pressing his lips to Angelina's. She relaxed and put her arms around his neck. Suddenly a loud meowing sound brought them back to reality. "Mrs. Norris!" Adrian whispered, pulling Angelina down the hallway. Angelina frantically began trying doors, but they were all locked. The cat was padding after them yowling. Angelina wished there was a abandoned library room around here. With the door unlocked! Suddenly, Angelina realized what hall she was in, and almost jumped with joy. She ran right up to one of the doors, and concentrated on a old unused library room. She turned the handle and threw the door open. "Thank god." Breathed Adrian. "I thought we were in for it for sure." Adrian looked around the room at the various dusty stacks of books and shelves. There was an old green couch in the corner. The room was quite dark, lit only by an old lantern on one wall. Adrian sat down on the couch, and Angelina plopped down next to him. She pulled the old Hogwarts crested blanket over her. "Was that blanket there the whole time?" Adrian asked in surprise. "Yes." Angelina lied. "it was right here." Adrian nodded. Angelina was glad Adrian had never heard of this secret room. "So what shat we do now?" Adrian asked, staring up at Angelina. "Up for some deep conversation?" "All the way." Said Angelina. "So who do you think's the fittest bloke at Hogwarts?" "Definitely Adrian Pucey." Adrian said, looking dreamy, reminiscent of Pansy Parkinson during one of her frequent gossip sessions with Blaize Zabini. "He's ok." Said Angelina. "He's ok sometimes." "Really." Said Adrian, "Who do you think's the most shaggable bloke?" "Fred." Angelina said, immediately. "Fred?" Adrian rolled his eyes. "But he's your boyfriend." "So?" Said Angelina. "A lot of girls think he's fit. Boys too. He has no idea about them though." "Yuck." Said Adrian. "Wouldn't you snog him?" Angelina asked. "No way." "Never?" "Definitely not." "But you snogged Warrington-" "Who told you that?!" "I saw you in the locker room." Adrian looked agast. "He snogged me! Wait a minute! What were you doing in the Slytherin locker rooms?" "I was going to yell at Warrington about stealing our practice period on the pitch again, so I looked to see if anyone was still in there, and no one was. Except you, snogging him!! "I WAS SNOGGED! You don't say no when the Captain snogs you." "That's disgusting." "Warrington isn't bad looking." "Well-I admit, he's no Flint-" "Oh please, like Gryffindor team doesn't use the Captain rule too!" "We do not!!" "I can't believe that. Expecially your team, with all those scrumptious fit lady Chasers on it..and that Harry Potter.and.oooh.If I was the captain, I'd snog the lot of you!" "Gross." "-Exept that Fred Weasley, of course..and probably his twin." Adrian quickly added. "Well I'm the captain, not you...thank god." Adrian shrugged. "And that is definitely not a Gryffindor rule." Adrian made a show of rolling his eyes "Have you ever snogged Wood?" He asked. "Have you ever snogged Flint! ..Wait-I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Angelina yelled covering her ears. "Then I won't tell you." "Good. So you would never snog Fred?" "No." "Even if he was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team?" "That would never happen" "But what if it did?" "If you keep talking, I'll have to snog you.!" "But seriously-" "I only snogged Marcus a few times. Now Warrington on the other hand,-" "Please-I'll be quiet!" Angelina cried, laying her head down in Adrian's lap. Adrian began softly stroking Angelina's hair like petting a cat. Angelina said nothing, but the caresses felt nice. "So, Johnson." Adrian purred. "I just wondered how you'd feel spending the night with Mr. Pussy." "Mmmmrow." Angelina purred.  
  
The next morning, Angelina woke up next to a warm body. Upon opening her eyes she saw that it was Adrian. He had his arms around her, and they were both snuggled up together like a pair of kittens.  
"I had a great time last night." Adrian said softly. Angelina looked surprised.  
"But we didn't even shag! We barely snogged!"  
"So?" Said Adrian. "I had a great time anyway."  
"Me too." Angelina laughed. "I can't wait to tell all my friends."  
"You won't, will you?" Adrian asked concernedly.  
"Of course not. As long as you don't tell your friends. Or my friends."  
"Done."  
  
They walked down the hall not touching.  
"You know, you're really not that bad." Adrian said. "You are a pureblood."  
"So's Fred." Said Angelina. "You should snog him."  
"No." Said Arian. "I want you." He reached over to clasp her hand, and brushed his lips over the back of it. At that moment footsteps approached. The pair parted and went their separate ways. 


	3. Wrong?

Late one night I come upon two teenagers snogging in a corridor near the Ravenclaw wing.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore." The tall redhead says to his dark haired girlfriend. She is pressed between him and the wall and could hardly be seen. This is partially due to her shortness. Could it be? Weasley Twin and Angelina Johnson? "We should probably get going." The girl, Angelina whispers stepping away from her grabby beau. "What if McGonagall catches us..again?" "Relax." The eager Fred? Weasley attempts to console her. "No one ever comes up here." She appears to actually believe this codswallup, and they resume being lusty hormonal teenagers. Smiling icily, I clear my throat. "Johnson! Weasley! 30 points from Gryffindor!" I say sharply. The two whip around and gape at me. "Professor Snape?" Mrs. Johnson gasps, before giving her partner a cool, gripping, death glare. She wouldn't be too badly placed in Slytherin, I muse. Ah well. "Thirty points!" Squeaks half of the Weasley chromosome. "But shouldn't you only give us twenty! It's not past curfew!" Mrs. Johnson jabs her testosterone filled lover in the ribs as if to say. "Shut up, or he'll take more points from Gryffindor." "Ah, curfew." I say, looking at my watch. "I hadn't even thought of that. Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Weasley." "But it's not past curfew yet." He tries to argue. "It's a quarter to eleven." I reply. He nods. "Well you might make it back to Gryffindor common room in fifteen minutes if you had begun a brisk trot a few minutes ago, but I believe you were occupied. I'll have to take thirty more points-" "Oh please-." The girl half begs. Her eyes are brown and beautiful. Shame she's in Gryffindor-Gryffindor Quidditch captain too, I recall. A shame... "I suppose one of you could accept some detentions instead." Angelina looks at the twin. "I don't need any more detentions!" He hisses. "You take them." "This is all your fault!." She hisses back. "Ah well," I say. "Thirty points from Gryffindor. I would begin a brisk march back to your common room unless you would prefer me to ask Mr. Filch to escort you." Mrs. Johnson, and Weasley hurry down the corridor. I go down to the dungeons, and settle down to bed.  
  
"Gryffindor lost sixty points!" George gasped. "Angelina!." Alicia said in horror. "How could this happen! I'm a prefect now, you know! This is so embarrassing!" "Why don't you ask Fred." I say. The sarcasm in my voice lost on no one present. "He's the one who said, 'No one ever comes up here." Everyone looked at Fred, who sighed as he began to tell the story. "Sorry man." Said Lee, the other prefect. " I mean, hard luck! Snape!" Alicia was less forgiving. "So you could have just taken a detention?" She asked. "A week of detentions!" Said Fred. "And I already have two detentions this week." "Oh well," Said Lee. "Who cares about the house cup? The Quidditch cup's the important one." Alicia finally sighed, and gave up her prefect strictness. "Sorry Angelina," She said. "This is obviously all Fred's fault." Alicia said, hugging Angelina, Katie hurried over to hug her too. Fred rolled his eyes.  
"Are you feeling left out?" Said his twin, wiping an imaginary tear  
from his eye. "Oh the humanity!" George gasped, clutching Fred  
tightly. "You must have had a really hard night." He said patting Fred's head comfortingly.  
"You two are so bizarre." Said Lee, hugging Fred too. "Hang in there, brotha',"  
"Thanks guys!" Fred said, finally breaking away.  
"So, you and Angelina broke up again?" Lee said. Fred looked at Angelina, too see the verdict on her face. Strangely enough, she was smiling.  
"I have a dare for you, Fred." Angelina said, breaking away from her friends and walking over to Fred. Everyone gasped. Back in the day, when Fred and Angelina first started dating in second year, when they broke up, they would dare each other things, and if they did them they would get back together. Some other couples in Gryffindor began adopting this method as well. However Fred and Angelina hadn't used it since fifth year. Fred was definitely surprised. Pleasantly surprised. But what was this dare?  
"What is it, honeybun?" He asked her, smiling.  
"Well, Sugar muffin, I Dare You to Kiss Adrian Pucey." Everyone gasped.  
"Fine." Said nonchalantly. "If you kiss Marcus Flint!" Everyone gasped even more. Marcus Flint was the ex Slytherin Quidditch captain. He spent a lot more time on Quidditch than his studies and well, this was his third year as a seventh year. He argued that his parents insisted he keep remaining until he got the best NEWTS in his whole family. This year however, he simply was recovering a lost transfiguration credit, and therefore was not a full time student, and could not be captain of the Quidditch team.  
"Fine." Said Angelina, turning white. "Ill take Alicia so she can verify-"  
"Oh, no way!" Fred yelled. "Youll do it in front of all of us!"  
"Oh really. Youll kiss Adrian in front of all of us?"  
"....Adrian's a guy! You can't expect-"  
"Marcus is MARCUS!" Angelina yelled. A group of fifth years clapped, nodding.  
"Fine." Fred said. "You can take George, and ill take Alicia."  
"Done." Said Angelina. And promptly went to bed.  
  
Angelina did not like Marcus Flint. He had the most unpleasant smile of anyone she had ever met. Actually, it was probably a tie with the school caretaker, Argus Filch. Marcus was a tall burley now nineteen year old, who looked more suited to beating, but made a pretty good chaser, none the less. Marcus looked okay if he didn't smile. Angelina tried to convince herself. There were uglier people in the school. And Marcus was really popular. Of course, he was no Draco Malfoy-Why did she agree to this? Angelina remembered. So Fred would kiss Adrian..yes. If she would have to kiss Marcus to see that, than fine. A quick peck, and that would be it. Angelina felt better already.  
  
After dinner that day, when Fred was chatting to Lee, Angelina grabbed George and hurried down to the dungeons. She'd noticed Marcus eating quickly. Hopefully, he would hurry down to the common room door alone and Angelina would get her quick kiss, and make an even quicker getaway. Hopefully.  
"He's coming." George whispered, hiding around the corner. About 30 seconds later, Marcus Flint walked around the corner. He froze, sing Angelina.  
  
"What are you doin' downeah?" He asked glaring.  
"Um." Angelina froze.  
"This wuddnt be by any chance Quidditch related?" Marcus said Accusingly.  
"No." She said quickly. "It's personal actually."  
"Wot?"  
"I - well - There's something I've always wanted to do, but I never could before?" Angelina said, stalling.  
"Well wot's that." Flint said, not smiling. Her moment. Angelina dived at Marcus who stepped back in alarm as she put her face in his and gave him a quick kiss. On the cheek. She then shot down the hallway in the direction of George, and disappeared, as Marcus stood in front of the door to the Slytherin common room, a hand pressed to his cheek.  
  
When Angelina was halfway across the school, she stopped running, and collapsed on the stairs followed by George, who was right behind her.  
"I can't believe I did it!" Angelina puffed.  
"You only kissed him on the cheek." George pointed out.  
"I had to!" She yelled. "I couldn't! I just couldn't!" Angelina cried, "please don't tell Fred-"  
"I won't." Said George. "Ill tell him you gave Marcus quite the smacker."  
"But-" Angelina gasped.  
"I would never have had you snog Marcus." Said George. "That's sick!"  
"It wasn't that bad." Angelina said, defending Fred.  
"I would have had you snog someone hot." Said George. "And I would watch."  
"Thanks George." Said Angelina. "I think."  
  
Later that night.  
"Marcus told everyone you snogged him." Fred said, with a gasp.  
"What?" Angelina gasped. "It was only a kiss."  
"No one believed him, It was so funny. "  
"Do you think Adrian will tell everyone about you?" Angelina asked, grinning.  
  
Fred shook his head.  
  
The next night. The Slytherins had Quidditch practice.  
  
Fred dragged Alicia down to the Slytherin locker rooms. Alicia took a deep breath, and told him what Angelina told her to say.  
"Fred, I don't have to come all the way with you, you know. I'll tell Angelina you kissed him fair and square."  
"I'll do it." Fred said.  
"Okay, but I know it's hard when someone's watching you." Alicia said. "Go ahead." She told Fred and turned around. She walked away down the corridor. Soon she was gone. Fred smiled. Alicia was so nice. Maybe he should just let her lie for him- no. Angelina kissed Marcus. Fred walked down to the Slytherin locker rooms.  
  
Alicia turned around and doubled back the other corridor, until she saw the door swinging shut to the Slytherin locker rooms. She dashed forward, and caught it before it shut. She peered inside.  
  
Adrian Pucey was changing. He had his shirt off and was just buttoning up his dark blue jeans. He was one of those who liked to dress down at night. His skin was a light olive color and lean and muscular. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes as he looked down as he buttoned. Alicia took in her breath. He was..quite attractive. The whole Slytherin locker room was very nice. Very clean. Very green. Nicer than ours, She thought.  
  
Fred walked up to Adrian, who hadn't noticed he had come in at all. There was no one else in the room. He must have not heard the door shut, Fred mused. Adrian straightened to reach for his dark green sweater. He noticed Fred and jumped backwards.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Adrian yelled. "Is there some kind of secret passageway that leads in here from the Gryffindor locker room?!" Fred neglected to mention the liitle known-master secret passageway connecting all four house locker rooms.  
"Sorry, I just came in." Fred said.  
"Just tell me this," Adrian demanded. "Does everyone in Gryffindor know where this Locker room is!!?"  
"No." Said Fred.  
"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked. "You're one of the twins. Not Fred."  
"George." Said Fred. He always was amused when people told them apart wrong. Adrian glared at him.  
"Well, actually I came to kiss you." Fred said.  
  
"What?" Adrian gasped. "Why?" "Did anyone say anything-"  
"Aren't you the paranoid one." Said Fred.  
"I cant believe you just said that." Adrian said. "You came to kiss me."  
"Well come over here and let me do it." Adrian stepped back.  
"No one better find out about this." Adrian said. "I mean it."  
"Of course not." Fred said. Adrian threw on his sweater, and sat down.  
"Well alright." He agreed. "I guess."  
"Oh come on." Said Fred.  
"You know I really hate you." Fred sat down next to Adrian.  
"Oh please." Fred said. "I think we're beyond all that, don't you."  
  
And he kissed Adrian. Alicia almost gasped out loud. The two handsome boys looked so sexy together. Fred in his red sweater and light jeans and Adrian in his green sweater and darks. Fred had his mouth pressed to Adrian's, and she could see his tongue slipping to connect their mouths. Or was it Adrian's tongue? No it was definitely both their tongues. Adrian moved a little closer, and.. their tongues were moving ever so softly against one another.almost caressing, mixed in with little kisses.it was like everything was in slow motion....Should I be watching this? Alicia wondered, unmoving. She watched Fred slide his hands under Adrian's sweater. Without meaning to, she licked her lips. She saw Adrian's mouth go to Fred's neck, and begin to suck. Fred moaned and actually pushed Adrian away. Alicia remembered something about Angelina telling her about Fred's 'super turn on spot' .that was definitely it. Instead Fred pushed Adrian all the way down on the bench and pushed up his sweater. He began stroking Adrian's muscular abdomen, and then leaned down to kiss it. Adrian closed his eyes. Alicia felt a shiver in her stomach. A delicious shiver. This was hot. Very hot. Alicia felt herself blushing as Fred slid undone the button of Adrian's jeans. The very button that Adrian had been doing up when Fred arrived. As Fred unzipped Adrian's zipper, Alicia knew she shouldn't be watching this. She should definitely not. She should leave-In a few minutes.  
  
Seventeen minutes later Alicia turned to leave. She had to hurry. Fred was just about to open the door! Alicia ran down the hall, but as she turned the corner, she ran into Angelina.  
"OOf!." They fell on the floor with a thump.  
"Angelina?" Alicia gasped. Was she not the only spy?  
"Get out of the way." George yelled, hurtling to a stop, before he crashed into them. They all were back on the floor.  
"George?" gasped Alicia.  
"I'm Fred actually." Said George with a wink. "Tonight."  
"We've go to get out of here!" Angelina whispered futilely. "We can't let him know we watched that!"  
"Quick! The wardrobe!" George hissed, pointing to a large old wardrobe a few paces down the hall, he threw the door open and stepped in. Alicia and Angelina stepped in too. They fit, but just barely. Alicia closed the door just as they heard Fred's footsteps approaching on the stone near the locker room door. The sounds stopped as Fred turned the corner and began walking down the carpeted hall in front of the wardrobe.  
  
"A bit cramped in here." Angelina pointed out, squinting in the dark.  
  
"Define cramped." George said.  
"Lets see," Alicia began. "Cant move, pressed together like kippers in a can."  
"More like sardines in a can." Said Angelina. "More in there. Tighter fit."  
"But kippers are bigger." Alicia pointed out.  
"Well," Greorge began. "There both cold fish. What we have here are warm ladies." Both girls rolled their eyes in the dark.  
"We should probably get out." Angelina began.  
"Have you heard Adrian leave yet?" Asked George. No one had. "Looks like we're still waiting." A few minutes later, Alicia poked George in the side with her elbow.  
"Sorry." She said. He poked her in the chest.  
"Ow!"  
"Apoligies. Its dreadfully dark in here."  
"You did that on purpose!"  
"Did not." Poke.  
"You did!" Jab.  
"Not." Prod.  
"Did." Nudge.  
"Not." Dig.  
"Did." Bump.  
"Not." Shove.  
"Will you two stop it!" Angelina exclaimed. "Just snog already. I'm out of here." And she threw open the wardrobe door.  
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't Mr. Weasley, and his date yet again."  
"Oh no."  
"Oh, what's this? A ménage a trios? That'll be extra points."  
"Professor Snape-"  
"Is that a prefect! Tisk tisk, Miss Spinett."  
  
The next day.  
  
Angelina walked up to Fred.  
"So you kissed Adrian?"  
"Yes."  
"I guess we're back together then."  
"Guess so."  
"Fancy a snog?"  
"Sounds good."  
  
And they did.  
  
The end. 


End file.
